You lose, loser!
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: Si Alice avait su que cette simple partie de sept famille tournerait comme ça... Elle l'aurait quand même jouée. (ou "Kacchan est un très mauvais perdant")


Bonjour bonjour!

Ca doit bien faire un bon millénaire que je ne suis plus revenue sur mon compte, si par hasard vous êtes d'anciens lecteur de moi, sachez que je m'excuse platement pour cette longue absence, et pire encore, ce manque de nouvelles (je tâcherais de me justifier sur mes anciennes fic ou mon profil, promis). Et sinon pour les autres: Enchantée! (ou devrais-je dire... EN CHANTIER! vu qu'on en se connaît pas encre, c'est une relation à construire, donc en chantier! Ouais, je sais, je suis désopilante!).

Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler inutilement (même si c'est ma spécialité, les digressions inutiles, tenez, rien que ça c'en est une!... Enfin peu importe), je tiens juste à préciser deux choses: d'abord My hero academia ne m'appartient pas (c'est regrettable, mais c'est ainsi) et ensuite j'ai également publié cette OS sur Wattpad. Mais du coup, on s'en fout un peu en fait. C'était juste pour avoir un truc à dire...

Bon allez, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous rirez au moins un peu, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à manifester votre enthousiasme si vous avez aimé (ou le contraire, je suis preneuse de tout!).

P.S: y'a des fautes. Probablement. Quelque part. Cachées. Comme un steak sous des frites. Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu (ou abreuvez-moi de conseils et leçons grammaticales et orthographiques. Faites comme bon vous semble en somme)

* * *

Je m'ennuyais à mourir aujourd'hui. On était samedi, donc on n'avait pas cours, hélas, une fois n'est pas coutume, ça m'aurait occupé... J'avais passé la matinée à m'entraîner avec Izuku et Ochaco dans un gymnase qu'on avait emprunté, donc jusque là, ça avait été, puis était arrivé le moment fatidique où chacun était retourné à ses occupations. Ochaco était partie faire ses devoirs, Izuku préférait lire et relire ses nombreuses notes sur les héros et en ajouter de nouvelles (apparemment il avait de nouvelles données sur nous à écrire...), et moi... ben moi... Moi j'étais désœuvrée au possible ! J'avais bien tenté de dessiner, mais ma main refusait de coopérer, mes amis les bêtes était toutes en pleine sieste, et celles de Koji étaient parties en promenade avec lui... J'avais pas envie de cuisiner, j'avais pas envie de bosser, j'avais pas envie de passer trop de temps avec mes amis, j'avais pas envie de boire le thé avec Shoto, ni de faire chier Katsuki, ni de coudre, ni de... ni... Bref, j'avais envie de rien... Ou plutôt, je ne savais pas de quoi j'avais envie... La seule chose qui me « motivait » pour l'instant était de fixer mes talons se cogner l'un contre l'autre au dessus de ma tête. Je poussai un profond soupir d'ennui très très profond...

-Je me languis très profondément. Constatai-je alors, histoire qu'Eijiro (qui faisait sagement ses exercices de math à son bureau tandis que je lui avait piqué son lit) le sache

Mon ami leva la tête de son cahier pour réfléchir un instant en me fixant.

-Et si tu... Regardais la télé ?

-J'en ai pas.

-Ah oui... Certes.

-Ben oui. Certes.

-Bon alors... Tu pourrais... Jouer à la Nintendo ?

-Elle est dans ma chambre... je suis là... C'est si loin !

Il me lança un regard blasé alors que je mettais une main sur mon front pour signifier à quel point la tache était rude.

-Bon alors... Je sais pas moi... Oh, tu veux que je te prête une haltère ? Se muscler, voilà le moyen idéal pour s'occuper de marnière productive quand on s'ennuie ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme

Il déchanta vite quand il croisa de nouveau mon regard... Il soupira à son tour.

-J'ai un jeu de carte dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit si tu veux... m'annonça-t-il, en désespoir de cause

Etant à deux doigt d'agoniser d'ennui, je me décidai à bouger ma carcasse vers ladite table de nuit et en sorti le fameux jeu de carte. C'était un jeu de sept famille aux couleurs de champions sportifs... Je lanças un regard à Eijiro (qui avait déjà reprit ses devoirs).

-Tu joues avec moi ?

-Mais Alice, je bosse ! S'excusa-t-il d'un ton plaintif

Je fis la moue... A quoi servait un jeu si on ne pouvait pas y jouer à plusieurs ? Finalement, je le sorti quand même de son paquet et me mis à admirer les images... J'étais en train de ranger les familles par ordre de mes préférences quand la porte s'ouvrit tranquillement. Je ne levai même pas la tête, de toute façon j'avais reconnu le pas de Katsuki. Aucun intérêt pour le moment. Mon rangement m'accaparait l'esprit de toute façon.

-Mec, tu pourrais frapper... lui fit remarquer Eijiro en l'accueillant quand même avec un grand sourire.

-La ferme ! Répliqua le nouveau venu avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à son tour, non loin de moi, faisant remuer le matelas (mais je ne bronchai toujours pas). Encore sur ces foutus exercices ?

-J'ai presque fini ! Se hâta de préciser Eijiro

-Ça fait une heure qu'il dit ça. Marmonnai-je

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Puis la voix du rouquin se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Hem. Bref. Tu voulais quelque chose ? Dit-il d'un ton léger, comme pour tenter d'éloigner le sujet des exercices « presques fini »

-Rien de spécial, je passais par là, c'est tout. Fit évasivement Katsuki avant de ramasser la boite du paquet de carte, de la fixer un instant, et de me la balancer finalement sur la tête.

-Hé ! M'exclamai-je en lui lançant un regard furibond ! J'ai encore rien fait !

-On fait une partie si tu veux. Me dit-il simplement

Mon expression passa de « POURQUOI TOI EMBÊTER MOI ?! MOI PAS CONTENTE ! » à « je viens de rencontrer le père noël et il a promis de m'emmener à Disneyland en traîneau ! ». Avais-je bien ouïe ?! Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il n'avait pas l'air de blaguer, et puis il était plutôt calme pour l'instant... Donc ça devait être vrai non ? En tout cas, je joignis les mains en signe de ravissement et lui demandait avec un grand sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux :

-Pour de vrai ? Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

Il me fixa un instant en faisant une espèce de grimace rebutée alors qu'Eijiro pouffait dans son coin.

-Arrête de réagir comme une gamine de cinq ans et donne-moi ce paquet !

-Ouiiiiii ! Fis-je plus pour moi-même, afin d'exprimer ma joie qu'il soit venu s'occuper de moi de son plein gré, plus que pour lui répondre, et je lui déposai le paquet dans les mains avant de m'installer en tailleurs sur le lit et de lui désigner le paquet du doigt.

-Mélange-les.

Il me lança un regard haineux. La partie n'avait même pas commencée et je l'énervai déjà. J'étais aux anges.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait toi ?

-Tu voulais le paquet tout de suite, je n'ai pas voulu te faire attendre, je sais à quel point tu peux être susceptible. Me défendis-je d'un air faussement innocent

Eijiro marmonna un « Oh mais Alice... » désespéré dans son coin tandis que ce bon vieux Katchan semblait à deux doigts de m'occire. Finalement, il mélangea (avec une dextérité et un maîtrise qui me rendait folle de jalousie) le paquet en grommelant des insultes que je n'oserai même pas répéter à en présence d'un avocat et distribua sept cartes chacun avant de poser la pioches entre lui et moi.

-Je commence. Annonça-t-il d'un ton sans appel

-Tu as raison, les dames d'abord. Confirmai-je en hochant la tête tout en étudiant mon jeu

Eijiro explosa de rire et Katsuki me balança une de ses chaussures en beuglant tellement de chose en même temps que même en mettant toute ma concentration à mon service, j'aurais finalement compris « AGABUGGALGROARGRAAAAAAAOOOOOORH ».

-Sérieusement mon vieux, faut arrêter de péter des câbles pour rien, pour une fois que j'allais dans ton sens en plus... soupirai-je une fois qu'il se fut calmé

Il me balança son « LA FERME » le plus convaincant avant de taper du poing avec force et fracas sur le matelas (ce qui eut pour seul effet de créer de vagues remous..). Je lui lançais un regard blasé mais n'émis aucun autre commentaire. Ça attendrai un peu. J'avais toute la partie pour le faire sortir de ses gonds de toute façon.

-Bon alors... Dans l'équipe des judokas, je veux le numéro 5. commença-t-il finalement

-On dit « dans la famille », pas dans « l'équipe ». Ça ne s'appelle pas « le jeu de sept _familles_ » pour rien figure-toi !

-FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE ET FILE-MOI CE PUTAIN DE NUMERO 5 ! m'agressa-t-il soudain avec hargne

-MAIS JE L'AI PAS MOI DE TOUTE FACON ! Hurlai-je sur le même ton. ALORS PIOCHE !... Tête de pioche !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire à ma propre blague, ce qui fit également rire Eijiro, pendant ce temps Katsuki voyait rouge. Comme toujours.

-ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE ! JE PIOCHE SI JE VEUX ! ET TRAITE-MOI DE TËTE DE PIOCHE ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE JURE QUE...

-S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Hurla soudain Eijiro pour couvrir sa voix

On le fixa tous les deux en même temps, moi coupée dans mon fou rire et Katsuki dans son énième pétage de câble.

-J'essaie de travailler, alors soyez gentils, je ne vous demande pas de vous transformer en modèle de fils et fille de bonne famille mais essayez au moins de baisser la voix, d'accord ?

Je hochai sagement la tête alors que Katsuki poussait un soupir agacé avant de finalement piocher sa fichue carte. S'il y en avait bien un capable de calmer ce bougre et moi-même, c'était Eijiro. On voyait qui portait la culotte dans notre bande de bras cassés !

-A toi. Fit alors ce cher Katchan en me désignant d'un mouvement de tête (il avait apparemment retrouvé son calme)

-Alooors... Dans la famille des boxeurs, est-ce que tu aurais le numéro 2 ?

-Pioche.

-Oui maître, tu ordonnes et je m'exécute ! Fis-je en improvisant un mini révérence alors qu'il fronçait de nouveau les sourcils au point que je cru qu'ils allaient atterrir sur son nez.

-Arrête de chercher les ennuis et pioche !

Et pour accompagner ses dires, il m'asséna un coup de poing sur le crâne pendant ma révérence

-Aïouh ! Mais je pioche, je pioche ! Ohlala, quel pince-sans-rire... maugréai-je en découvrant la carte que la pioche m'avait réservée. OUAH ! Trop la chance ! C'est le 2 des boxeur !

-Menteuse ! S'énerva-t-il en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur

-Même que non ! M'insurgeai-je immédiatement, regarde !

Je lui montrais la carte, et il dut bien admettre que j'avais raison. Quel mauvais joueur celui-là...

-Donc, comme le veux les règles, je peux demander une nouvelle carte ! Exultai-je, au comble de la satisfaction.

Il eut beau râler, insulter, gigoter, s'énerver, je ne cédais pas, et il dut bien m'accorder mon droit.

La partie continua à son rythme, entrecoupée de remarque mesquines, d'insultes innovantes et de menaces de meurtres qui faisaient notre quotidien. Au bout d'un moment, alors que j'avais déjà deux familles de complètes, ce fut au tour de Katsuki de jouer. C'est là que la vrai déclaration de guerre eut lieu officiellement.

-La famille des boxeurs, commença-t-il d'une voix vantarde qui ne présageait rien de bon alors que je levai vers lui un œil ahuri (il n'avait encore jamais rien demandé dans cette famille, se contentant de me donner les quelques cartes qu'il avait d'un air désabusé) file-moi le numéro 1.

Le numéro 1, c'était lui-même qui me l'avait passé. En fait, à part le 4 et le 2, il m'avait passé toutes les cartes. Sauf la 6. Quand je compris qu'il l'avait enfin pioché et qu'il s'en servait pour me dépouiller de ma famille préférée, je m'insurgeai :

-Non mais attends, tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu t'en fichais des boxeurs jusqu'à présent ! Tentai-je de le raisonner

-La 1.

Je pinçais les lèvres mais la lui posais finalement dans sa main tendue. Il la garda d'ailleurs tendue, pour mon plus grand désarroi.

-La 2.

Je gémis.

-Katsukiiiiii ! Ça se fait pas ! C'est ma famille préférée de chez préférée !

-La 2, et t'en qu'à y être, la 3, la 4, et la 5 !

Il semblait euphorique. J'étais dévastée.

-Mais moi c'était la seule que je voulais vraiment ! Geignis-je, aux abois

-Donne-moi ces cartes.

Comme je ne faisais que le fixer en désespoir de cause, il se gratta la gorge pour me signifier qu'il attendait, et je dus me résoudre à lui donner mes biens les plus précieux.

-Famille. Exulta-t-il en étalant sous mes yeux dépités les précieuses cartes.

-Ça, tu me le paiera... lui promis-je en le défiant du regard

Il ne sembla pas franchement impressionné et la partie reprit.

-J'ai gagné. Conclu-je en posant ma famille finale face contre matelas

Katsuki me regarda comme si j'étais devenu son Némésis attitré.

-Tu as triché ! Me dénonça-t-il soudain en me pointant du doigt

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je n'ai pas triché, et tu le sais parfaitement. J'ai gagné à la loyale ! Comme tu m'as pris les boxeurs de manière (fourbe) mais loyale.

-JE TE DETESTE !

-Ne pète pas un boulon pour si peu, soupirai-je alors qu'il semblait de nouveau s'énerver pour rien, j'ai gagné, point barre, pas de quoi en faire un plat !

-On refait une partie !

Je soupirai.

-J'ai plus envie d'y jouer, amuse-toi à péter les plombs tout seul. Rétorquai-je en m'étirant

Il me fixa sans plus rien dire et je lui rendis finalement son regard. Il semblait me maudire de tout son être, et ses joues étaient rouges, de fureur sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je me penchais un peu vers lui et lui fis un grand sourire provocateur :

-De toute façon avec un adversaire tel que toi, je n'avais même pas besoin de tricher.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et la mienne non plus. Il hurla en me sautant dessus mais moi j'avais déjà sauté du lit, ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva la tête la première dans mon tas de « familles ». Il releva la tête vers moi en rageant comme un chien enragé (je m'attendais presque à le voir écumer) et je continuai sur ma lancée :

-Tu vois ! T'es même pas fichu de m'attraper ! T'es qu'une pov' tache !

-JE TE CONSEILLE DE COURIR SI TU NE VEUX PAS FINIR BROYEE DANS LE MIXEUR ! Hurla-t-il de rage alors que je prenais la poudre d'escampette dans le couloir et qu'il m'emboîtait le pas

On entendit la voix d'Eijiro crier un « HO ! LES GARS ! VOUS POURRIEZ RANGER MINCE ! » depuis la chambre qu'on venait de déserter, et je me promis que j'irai m'excuser auprès de lui plus tard, ce pauvre Eijiro, mais en attendant, il fallait que je cours pour ma vie.

Je slalomais entre les quelques élèves qu'on croisait, qui ne s'étonnaient d'ailleurs absolument pas de la situation, habitués qu'ils étaient, fermaient le plus de portes possibles derrière moi (que j'entendais quelques secondes après se rouvrir violemment) et dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de me faufiler vitesse lumière sous un canapé et de prier pour qu'il ne m'y trouve pas.

Quelques secondes après, je l'entendis arriver en fulminant dans le salon. Je croisais les doigts et implorai la licornes divine de veiller sur moi.

-Où est-elle...Je vais l'étriper !

-Qui ça ? Demanda une voix

Je me figeai sur place. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon ? J'avais même pas fait gaffe ! Mince alors, quelle idiote ! Enfin, vu la situation, mon camarade devrait comprendre que ma survie dépendait de sa réponse ! Aucune chance pour qu'on me dénonce ! Seul Mineta serait assez agaçant pour me trahir de la sorte.

-FACE DE COOKIE ! beugla l'enragé (il m'appelait comme ça à cause de mes tâches de rousseur)

-Ah, Alice ! Elle est arrivée comme une folle et s'est cachée là-dessous. (pitié me tape pas)

Je vois. Pensais-je d'un air las. C' _était_ Mineta. Je vis soudain un morceau de la tête de Katsuki obstruer un rayon de lumière qui filtrait sous le canapé et me fixer d'un air noir :

-JE TE TIENS !

-Pas encore ! Répliquai-je en me tassant de l'autre coté du canapé alors qu'il tendait la main pour m'attraper.

Je pensais lui échapper mais la seconde d'après, je sentis une autre main, qui n'était pas celle de Katsuki, m'attraper la cuisse (et comme j'étais en short, c'était d'autant plus gênant). Je coulais un regard vers le propriétaire de la main pour découvrir nul autre que cet abominable Mineta au comble de la félicité :

-Je l'ai attrapé !

J'eus un mouvement de recul dégoûté en tentant de lui échapper mais je sentis alors qu'on m'agrippait la cheville et qu'on me tirai de dessous le canapé.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Hurlai-je de désespoir en griffant le sol pour tenter de ralentir mon adversaire

-LA FERME ! SALETE ! TU POURAS TE VANTER DE M'AVOIR FAIT COURIR ! Beugla (encore et toujours) Katsuki en me tirant de dessous ma cachette ô combien poussiéreuse

-C'était pour maintenir ta ligne ! Je le jure ! Ça partait d'une bonne intention ! Tentai-je d'argumenter alors que je l'entendais soupirer

-Je vais te balancer dans la piscine, c'est tout ce que tu mérite,... grommela-t-il en commençant à me traîner par la cheville vers la grande porte

-JE VEUX PAS !

-BEN MOI JE VEUX !

Comme j'avais de toute évidence perdu cette bataille, je croisais mes bras avec mauvaise humeur et me laissais traîner comme une vulgaire chaussette en espérant que ça le dérangeait au moins un peu... Au passage, je captais Mineta qui me faisait un « au revoir » de la main. Il ne semblait pas franchement culpabiliser de m'avoir vendu à l'ennemi... Je lui tirai la langue et me fis une note mentale de remplacer ses lacets de chaussure par des serpents venimeux à l'occasion... Katsuki continuait de me traîner d'un air rageur derrière lui. On arriva dehors, il descendit quelques marches. Ma tête se cogna contre elles et je recommençai à me débattre.

-Hé ! Ça fait mal espèce d'imbécile !

-J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre que t'en ai rien à foutre ! Ça fait mal, c'est tout !

-Mais puisque je te dis que je m'en fous !

-Mais ça fait _mal_! Insistai-je, énervée, avant de poser ma main à plat instinctivement sur le sol

Une pousse surgit de dessous les pavés et attrapa sa cheville avant de s'arrêter mi-mollet. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, il s'écrasa par terre avec la grâce d'un phacochère. J'exultai.

-Bien fait ! Fis-je en le pointant du doigt après m'être relevée

Il ne répliqua rien et me balança une explosion, pas spécialement faite pour être grosse ou dévastatrice, mais dont le but était sûrement juste de surprendre. Ça marcha, car en reculant pour l'éviter, et parce qu'elle m'avait un peu aveuglée, je trébuchais contre un pavé et tombais sur les fesses. Je comptais me relever, mais Katsuki (qui avait explosé la racine de ma liane et dont un morceau était encore enroulé à sa cheville) ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il m'agrippa les épaules et me plaqua au sol.

-Je vais t'étriper ! Fulmina-t-il alors que je tentais de gigoter pour me créer un échappatoire

-Euh... Et si je veux pas ?

Il roula des yeux.

-Je te demande pas ton avis idiote ! J'énonce un fait !

Là, ce fut à moi de rouler des yeux.

-Oui d'accord, sauf si... Je fais ça ! AHA ! Fis-je soudain en utilisant mon arme secrète

C'est à dire que je tentais de lui chatouiller le ventre. C'était infaillible, avec moi en tout cas. Lui par contre ne semblait pas franchement vulnérable à cette technique. Sa seule réaction fut de hausser un sourcil presque amusé face à ma veine tentative.

-Je ne crains pas les chatouilles. M'annonça-t-il finalement alors que je prenais un air dépité.

-Sérieux ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! T'es une vraie malédiction comme type !

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils avant de répéter de nouveau :

-Je vais t'étriper.

Ça devenait lassant...

-Tu le répète tellement que je commence à ne plus y croire.

Pour toute réponse il descendit une main sous mon t shirt et me chatouilla les côtes. Moi au moins, je réagissais. Un peu trop même. J'eus presque immédiatement les larmes aux yeux et me tortillai dans tous les sens malgré qu'il me maintenait toujours d'une poigne ferme en hurlant de rire.

-HAHAHAAAAA ! PITIE ! ARRÊTE !

Il arrêta, mais au même moment, et vu que j'avais une main libre désormais, je lui assénais un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, par réflexe. Il me saisit la main et se pencha un peu plus vers moi en me fixant avec des yeux à en faire pâlir Lucifer de peur. Je ris nerveusement en sentant la menace peser sur moi (littéralement... C'est pas un poids plume le Katsuki).

-Euh, j'ai pas fait exprès...

-Je. Vais. T'étriper !

Il hacha ses syllabe pour leur donner plus de poids et je tentai une nouvelle approche pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

-Et si je te défais sur un autre truc ? Si je gagne tu me laisse tranquille, et si je perds tu pourras me jeter dans la piscine, où même sur l'autoroute si ça te chante !

-Dis toujours.

Je réfléchis vitesse grand V avant de lâcher sans vraiment réfléchir :

-Je parie que j'embrasse mieux que toi.

Il haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « on va bien voir » et la seconde d'après sa bouche était collée sur la mienne. Pendant un court instant, le temps de réaliser, j'oubliais de respirer, puis je me rappelais que c'était mon pétrin, que j'avais fait moi-même, et que je devais donc m'en sortir toute seule. Et que Katuki ou pas Katsuki, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque de toute façon il s'agissait juste d'un pari (que j'avais lancé moi-même en plus, je le rappelle...). Je décidai donc d'assumer, et surtout, de prouver que j'avais raison et lui tord, et lui rendis le baiser. Il était un peu brutal et insistant, mais rien de méchant. Je tentai de mettre de côté les papillons dans le ventre, la tête à l'envers et le cœur qui faisait du hula hop et me concentrai sur mon objectif : si j'arrivais à la faire gémir en premier, j'aurais gagné ! Et s'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel je le savais inexpérimenté c'était celui-là ! Alors que moi... Ben j'avais un minimum d'expérience à mon actif ! Rien de bien détonnant, mais c'était toujours mieux que lui ! Et puis, je lisais des fics ! Si on m'avait dit que ça me servirait un jour...

Je penchais un peu la tête pour approfondir le baiser et le prit pas surprise en lui mordant d'un coup la lèvre inférieur. Il poussa grogna légèrement de douleur, ce qui me procura une satisfaction quasi totale. Je lui embrasai ensuite la commissure des lèvres. Puis je descendis vers le menton et continuai en faisant le contour de sa mâchoire et en partant vers le cou. Il se laissa faire et pencha la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès à son cou, que je couvris de baiser papillons jusqu'à trouver un point particulier qui semblait lui faire de l'effet. Je le sus presque immédiatement puisque en l'atteignant je sentis ses doigts se rétracter un peu sur mon épaule. Je décidais donc de passer à la stratégie suivante et embrassais tout autour du point en question afin de le titiller un peu avant de revenir de temps en temps déposer un très rapide et léger baiser à cet endroit précis, mais à peine de quoi le frustrer un peu plus. Mon petit jeu sembla porter ses fruits finalement, puisqu'au moment ou je décidai de l'embrassai pour de bon, ce fameux point, il poussa enfin un timide gémissement!

Je m'arrêtai donc là et lui fit un sourire triomphant.

-J'ai gagné ! Lui annonçai-je de but en blanc alors qu'il me regardai sans vraiment comprendre, apparemment encore un peu ailleurs

-Hein ?

-Tu as gémis ! J'ai gagné le pari !

-... Quoi ? Commença-t-il à s'énerver en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils

-J'ai gaaaaagnééééééé ! Jubilai-je alors qu'il reprenait finalement ses esprits

-On n'a jamais dit que le premier qui gémissait...

-C'était sous-entendu !

-Pas pour moi ! Et de toute façon j'ai pas gémis !

Je lui lançais un regard blasé.

-Sois pas mauvais joueur.

Il dut bien admettre sa défaite et me relâcha enfin.

* * *

On rentra dans la chambre d'Eijiro, moi le sourire aux lèvres, Katsuki les mains dans les poches, fulminant encore.

-On vient ranger les cartes ! Annonçai-je à notre ami commun

Le garçon ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer la cheville de Katsuki, où un bout de liane était encore accroché, puis moi, puis Katsuki de nouveau avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait et de lancer à son grand ami :

-Elle a marqué son territoire ?

Inutile de se le cacher : Katsuki a encore pété les plombs.


End file.
